Never Leave You
by Kuroitsukihime
Summary: Takes place right after the hunger strike in which Shancai faints outside instead. Dao Ming Feng interferes, getting Shancai sent away to a remote island. She is kept as a prisoner in a resort of theirs unable to contact friends or family. Will she ever see Dao Ming Si again? Or will Dao Ming Feng succeed in finally ending their relationship?


The mist rose from the pavement as the drops of rain fell steadily from the sky. Shancai stood as if she were a statue as she fought her basic needs to eat, drink or even rest for just a moment. She couldn't even count how many times that Ximen, Lei, and Meizuo had tried to convince her to try something else. This particular time she did not notice them until the rain stopped falling onto her already drenched hair. She moved her head slightly to see Ximen with Xiaoyou, he had extended the umbrella over Shancai, and her best friend was holding out a tea from the tea shoppe for her. Xiaoyou's gentle voice was barely audible through the torrential rain, "Shancai, please at least have something to drink." She anxiously shared a worried glance with her boyfriend who spoke up, "It won't help you and Ah Si be together if you are dead from this." Shancai shook her head slowly and stared forward, not speaking a word to them. Xiaoyou covered her mouth with her hand as she fought back tears and Ximen ushered her away not without saying his final piece, "You both are idiots you're definitely made for each other, only two idiots would starve themselves like this to prove a point."

Shancai's body began to feel heavier as her face and body began to heat up. The last thing she saw before she fell to the pavement was Dao Ming Feng's limo pulling up. She opened her eyes to the bright hospital lights, an IV was in her arm and she ached all over her tormented body. Dao Ming Feng walked into the hospital room as her eyes widened. The older woman carried her usual air of arrogance and instilled fear in Shancai's heart when their eyes met. Dao Ming Feng's mouth was in a thin stern line as she looked down at the girl. Shancai swallowed as she struggled to find the words, "Where is Dao Ming Si is he okay? How long have I been here? Why are you here of all people?!" Her voice rose with each question, the older woman glared at her practically hissing the words to Shancai. "Ah Si is of no concern to you from now on. He will be marrying Xiao Zi, you will not be contacting and seducing my son anymore! This has gone on for far too long, this is not a game this is the future of DaoMing Group!" Shancai shook her head, "You can't keep us apart. If you send me away I will come back, If you try to marry him off, he will not comply. How many more times will it take for you to understand that our love cannot be destroyed by you!"

Dao Ming Feng sneered, "Well I tried to be civil, I suppose that it's a good thing I already had you removed from Shanghai and Ming De University." Shancai furrowed her eyebrows, "What did you say?" Dao Ming Feng smirked feeling victorious against this girl who has been such a thorn in her side. "Let's just say once you are healthy enough you will be taken to your new house, we are far from Shanghai Shancai, you will find it virtually impossible to break through my defenses this time." Without another word Dao Ming Feng left the room leaving Shancai in a hospital room all alone, until an attendant came to check on her. Shancai looked at the man working trying to find answers, "Excuse me? How long have I been here? Where are we?" The man sighed and checked on the IV, "This is the first time you have woken up for more than a few minutes in four days." He tried to not make eye contact with the girl, not wanting to feel he was betraying her by not telling her where she was, or allowing her to contact anyone outside. She knew she had to find a way to contact anyone, "Do you have a laptop I can use?" The man shrugged not feeling any harm in lending her a laptop patients can borrow, it's not like she would be able to get any information about her location.

Shancai sat anxiously in the bed waiting for the nurse to return with a laptop, it took him several hours until he finally gave it to her. She quickly opened it and logged onto Wechat. She noticed she had some messages and opened them excitedly when she realized they were from Dao Ming Si. Her heart beat rapidly as she read them, but swiftly tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Shancai, after what happened most recently, I had done a lot of thinking. I've realized that marrying Xiao Zi would be the best thing for my family. I never meant for this to be serious, I know it's cruel to say but to tell you the truth I always saw our relationship as something to just pass the time. It was fun while it lasted, but it's time to grow up. This is the last time I will message or contact you, just treat this as our final goodbye. If I am to meet you in the future I wish you will treat me as a total stranger and not try to approach me." Shancai closed her eyes as she took deep sobbing breaths unable to read the rest of the message she shut the computer and tossed it aside on the bed. She curled her knees towards her stomach and just cried remembering all the painful things they had been through. Trying to rationalize in her mind Dao Ming Si's decision, but after everything, how could she? He has said he would follow her no matter what even if she went to Mars. Yet here he was just giving up.

Weeks passed as the temperature seemed to change gone were the warm balmy summers, now it felt bitter and cold. Was that just her, was the numb to all feeling or was the temperature really that different wherever she had been taken. She opened the door to her room still in pajamas when a stern looking man in a suit approached, "Ms. Dong I cannot allow you to walk the hallways so indecently." Shancai shrugged what was so indecent it was pajama pants and a top? She turned back into the room and dressed almost robotically. She turned back to the door and frowned at the person she knew now was one of Dao Ming Feng's guards. "Better? Can I get something to eat now?" The man nodded his head and followed her down the hallway to the lobby floor. The main lobby was boisterous and loud with slot machines blinking and ringing not a few feet from where she stood.


End file.
